Rose y James en la biblioteca
by AdharaCarthis
Summary: James está decidido a hacerle saber a cierta pelirroja sus sentimientos.


**Rose y James en el biblioteca**

Rose se encontraba como todos los domingos por la mañana leyendo en la gran biblioteca de Hogwarts, leía sobre la importancia de respetar los tiempos exactos para la elaboración de pociones. La sala se encontraba prácticamente desierta, con excepción del primogénito de los Potter que desde las estanterías observaba a su prima mordisquear el lápiz que utilizaba para hacer anotaciones en el libro.

Para James la pequeña Rose siempre fue especial, durante su tierna infancia sintió un especial cariño por la pequeña pelirroja llena de pecas, además de una fascinación por sus enormes ojos azules, profundos por el océano. Durante la pubertad ese cariño se transformó en algo mucho más serio, eso que sienten los chicos por las chicas, pero que todavía no puede nombrarse como amor.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, él estaba en séptimo año, al borde de salir al mundo y ella en quinto, a más de medio camino de ser una mujer, y !Vaya mujer! tenía un cuerpo que provocaba unas ansias de acariciarla toda tocándola apenas. Eso y la reciente popularidad de su prima, con al parecer toda la población masculina de Hogwarts e incluso con algunas chicas, lo obligaron a aclarar sus sentimientos.

Estaba seguro de que la quería, le fascinaba todo de ella, apariencia delicada, suave e irreal, su carácter, todo lo contrario, seguro y feroz, su intachable moral y valentía digna de una leona, su compasión para con todas las criaturas mágicas o no mágicas, humanas o no humanas y su gran inteligencia.

Aunque también le gustaba su Rosie en aquellos momentos en los que no era toda perfección, como cuando furiosa acusaba a Hugo de arruinarle la vida amorosa, o cuando tercamente insistía en que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, o como olvidar cuando tenía esa conducta mandona y sobreprotectora heredada de su madre.

De todo lo que Potter amaba de Rose Weasley Granger lo que más encendía su pecho era lo que sería su vida con ella, solamente por eso estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su integridad física, su posición en la familia, su tranquilidad y todo lo que consideraba importante. Porque sin ella a su lado, las cosas perdían brillo y nada importaba.

Es por eso que la noche anterior se prometió a sí mismo decirle todo a la pelirroja cuando fuera una hora decente, porque no podía ir a buscar la a las 3:42 de la madrugada y con el aspecto de un hombre que se sabe sumamente perdido y desolado, por la inminente destrucción de su vida como la conoce hasta el momento.

Y ahí estaba contemplando a su prima, harto de no tener el valor para acercarse y confesarle que era ella quien le quitaba el sueño y las ganas de comer, que gustoso caminaba desnudo por el Gran Comedor, si ella le prometía que después se quedaría con él.

Atrapado en sus propias cavilaciones el castaño no se había percatado que la señorita Weasley estaba perfectamente enterada de su presencia. La ojiazul quien desde hace unos meses sospechaba de los sentimientos poco apropiados de James, estaba entusiasmada con la esperanza de que sus conjeturas fueran ciertas, que la actitud excesivamente amable y los lamentables ataques de celos fueran algo más que un primo, casi hermano, resistiéndose a su crecimiento.

La leona ya no podía más con la espera, así que camino hacia la estantería donde estaba el castaño, supuestamente escondido. Él al verla se sorprendió, ya que ella no lo estaba por su parecencia en la biblioteca un domingo en la mañana. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos como preguntando qué hacía ahí parado.

-Hooo…la Rosie- tartamudeo un desconcertado James –Yo quería, bueno quiero, si tú quieres hablar unas cosas contigo-

Rose alzó la ceja de forma inquisitiva y movió la mano dando la señal para que prosiguiera, una pequeña sonrisa que James no percibió bailaba en la comisura izquierda de su boca, ver al chico más egocéntrico de todo el colegio nervioso era totalmente adorable, además así no era ella la única pérdida.

-Bueno yo… quiero decirte…, bueno necesito…- El chico estaba perdido.

-¿Tú necesitas…? – Lo animó ella con una dulce mirada.

-Yo te necesito, te quiero Rosie.- Escupió sin gracia.

-No sé cuándo, no sé dónde (exhalación), en qué maldito momento deje de verte como la pequeña pecosa y comencé a verte como la mujer que me quita el aliento, y me derrite con una sonrisa.- Finalizó cerrando los ojos a la espera de una buena cachetada o del odio bien merecido de SU prima.

-Quizás fue cuando te ayude con la tarea de runas, o alguna de las veces que jugamos quidditch en la madriguera, o cuando nos escapamos al Londres no mágico para comprar libros usados; pero yo diría que fue hace un año en la fiesta de aniversarios de los abuelos, cuando use aquel vestido dorado, con transparencias. Ahí note que no podías quitarme la mirada de encima.- Concluyó Rose con la seguridad de quien sabe que su respuesta es correcta.

El pequeño ciervo estaba estupefacto, no se imaginó nunca, en su corta existencia, que su Rosie, supiera lo que lo que pasaba mejor que él mismo. Al tiempo estaba plenamente feliz, porque las palabras de ella le dejaban claro que no le era indiferente. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto seriamente recordando todos los impedimentos para su relación.

-A largo plazo no sé qué sea de nosotros, puede que no resistamos las objeciones de la familia- Dijo ella con la seriedad de un velorio o al menos así le pareció al joven, que pendía de las palabras que salían de su dulce boca.- Sin embargo, puede que sí y en ese caso seguro viviríamos juntos y tendríamos perros y algún día probablemente niños rebeldes como su padre y terriblemente inteligentes como su ma…

Weasley no pudo terminar de hablar el hombre que tenía frente a ella silesio todas sus palabras con un tierno beso, James acariciaba seductoramente su labio inferior con la misma delicadeza con la que se acaricia a una flor. Weasley correspondió la caricia gustosa, acercándose a él para dejarse abrazar y besándolo con todas las ganas que tenía reservadas desde sabe cuando.

Los jóvenes se separaron después de varios minutos, su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada y las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas. Se miraron a los ojos y rieron bajito para no interrumpir el silencio de la biblioteca, sus cuerpos parecían haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo, pues no se movieron un ápice del intrincado abrazo que los unía.

-Niños…-susurro James por lo bajo acariciando la idea. Rose lo miró un poco avergonzada por su declaración de proporciones mayúsculas. James que adoraba esa cara de niña en travesura la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y dijo – y a corto plazo ¿Podemos salir?

No- pronuncio la pecosa con una solemnidad mortal. Potter la miro esperando que fuera una broma, pero ella nunca rio, pasados un minuto que al helado joven le pareció eterno ella continuó. -Haremos más que salir, yo no soy una niña cursi que solo quiera salir- puntualizó la jovencita.

-y ¿Qué es lo que quiere la mujer, Rose Weasley Granger?- preguntó Sirius James Potter Weasley notoriamente más relajado.

-Quiero que me beses, me acaricies, me toques y me hagas el amor con la misma desesperación que yo te lo haré- Después de pronunciar estas palabras Rose se abalanzó sobre su primo para besarlo con pasión.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, con tal fiereza que lo hizo gemir roncamente en sus labios. Él no se quedó atrás y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Rose haciéndola estremecer. Pronto James se encontró empedrado en librero frente a una leona que arremetía contra él de forma insaciable.

Entonces, James mucho más pudoroso y consciente de todo lo que implicaba el montárselo con su prima en los primeros estantes de la biblioteca, cortó el beso, que para esas alturas era más que eso, y sugirió con voz ahogada ir a la sección de historia muggle donde casi nadie se asomaba. La Weasley entendiendo lo que su primo le proponía aceptó con un gruñido.

No bien habían llegado al principio de la estantería cuando Potter tomó a Weasley por la cintura y la ciñó a su cuerpo, ella pudo sentir el miembro que sobresalía de entre sus ropas. James comenzó a besarle todo el rostro bajando por su cuello y con habilidad desabotono su camisa hasta que el principio de sus senos estuvo al alcance de sus hambrientos labios.

Rose con ganas de no quedarse atrás mordisqueaba la oreja de James, mientras soltaba palabras lascivas y frases de todo lo que quería hacer y que le hiciera. Por otra parte sus manos había desabrochado el pantalón de James y acariciaban con ímpetu su falo sobre la ropa interior. Él soltó un sonoro rugido cuando ella subió la pierna hasta su cadera y sus sexos se tocaron por encima de la ropa, la tranquilidad de la biblioteca ya no les interesaba.

Ya no podían más. Él decidió terminar de desvestir a su mujer de la cintura para arriba, para lamer, morder y besar sus senos con destreza tal que Rose perdió el norte por un momento dejando sus manos quietas y soltando un gemido con su nombre. Esto no hizo más que animar a James a seguir engullendo las tetas de la joven con veneración.

De pronto Potter sintió la mano de Rosie tocando sus perfectos abdominales en dirección hacia sus pectorales, tuvo que parar su tarea para darle paso a ella sobre su pecho, ella mordisqueó con descaro el pezón de su primo, este por respuesta la tomo de las nalgas subiéndola así mismo. Weasley apretó las piernas envolviendo el torso de su primo, mientras le sacaba la camisa, los pantalones y calzones hace años que habían caído al suelo.

El hombre hizo las braguitas de su prima a un lado, para que su miembro rozara su entrada, la mujer movió las caderas alentandole a entrar completamente en ella. Potter no se hizo del rogar y la penetro de una sola estocada, que hizo gemir a ambos. Se miraron a los ojos comprendiendo que esa unión era más que ese baile animal que habían practicado ya con otras personas, era un encuentro de dos seres que se entregan mutuamente.

Él comenzó a embestirla con ritmo lento, ella apretaba su pene con sus músculos lo que resultaba tremendamente placentero. La pelirroja pronto necesito más de su hombre quien la penetraba cadenciosamente mientras enterraba la cara en la curvatura de su cuello, ella lo acercaba lo más posible con su manos sobre sus cabeza y tenía la boca libre para gemir.

Potter se sentía al límite, tener a la mujer que amaba gimiendo su nombre, rozando cada parte de su piel, apretándose contra él a la vez que la penetraba en un lugar público, era demasiado. Sin embargo, se fijó que si bien Rose lo gozaba no estaba tan cerca del orgasmo como él, por lo que decidió colar su mano entre las piernas de su primita y jugar con su clítoris.

Rose sintió como los dedos de James separaban los pliegues de su húmeda y sensible vagina y encontrado ese botón, que ella misma había tocado en otras ocasiones para darse placer, sintió como él lo frotaba con ahínco entre sus dedos y todo se nublo. Potter supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando Weasley soltó un suspiro seguido de unas acaloradas palabras y su vagina se contrajo rodeando su miembro.

Embistió fuertemente a Rosei viniéndose dentro de ella mientras la mordía sus labios con ansias, Rose al sentir el líquido tibio inundándola, movió las caderas guiando el miembro de él más profundo hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo con un grito que se perdió en los labios del joven que aún permanecía dentro de ella.

James reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prima y al mirar a la izquierda observó horrorizado, a un estudiante de al parecer tercer año los veía con morbo y algo de envidia. Con poca delicadeza bajo a su pecosa para cubrirla mientras ella se vestía no importando su propia desnudez, cuando ella estuvo algo más vestida, salió de detrás de él para amenazar al muchacho. James se vistió rápidamente, al terminar, camino hacia la chica para tomarla de la mano para salir de la biblioteca lo antes posible.

En el pasillo el par de jóvenes iban tomados de la mano con grandes sonrisas y con la certeza de caminaran largo tiempo de esta forma, no importando las dificultades que se avecinaba.


End file.
